


Сердце хрустального мальчика

by Monstrr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Shota, chibi!Kuroko
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тецуя ребенок, но он понимает, что практически ничего не может предложить Кисе-куну, Солнцу, у которого есть все.<br/>Единственное, что ему остается — поделиться тем, чего нет больше ни у кого на этой планете. Его, Тецуи, сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце хрустального мальчика

**Author's Note:**

> Сейджуро и Тецуя - братья, Тецуе 8 лет, всем остальным - по 15. 
> 
> Написано для Kise x Kuroko Team на OTP Wars.

Кисе-кун очень красивый. Очень-очень.

Не так. Этого не достаточно.

Невероятно. Нереально. Безумно. Необыкновенно. Донельзя. Невыносимо.

Нет, все еще не то.

Запредельно. Да. Запредельно красивый.

У Кисе-куна блестящие волосы и глаза, как янтарь. Непослушная челка и искристая улыбка. А еще у него длинные-длинные ресницы, даже длиннее, чем у Мидоримы-куна, и когда он моргает, кажется, будто все вокруг замирает.

Кисе-кун похож на солнце. Он мечется по площадке как комета, оставляя после себя золотистый след, пылает светом так, что все остальное меркнет, утопая в его лучах.

Тецуя сидит на скамейке, поджав коленки к груди, и внимательно следит за номером пятнадцать. Он уже и не помнит, когда баскетбол Кисе стал для него важнее книг. Если раньше он прикрывался ими и незаметно следил за тренировкой, то теперь те одиноко ютятся в портфельчике, а сам Тецуя не может оторваться от игры, боясь пропустить даже маленькую деталь.

Перехватить мяч у противника, молнией с одного края поля на другой, с легкостью обойдя троих, прыжок. Мяч летит точно в корзину, предсказуемо, почти естественно, словно сорвавшись с кончиков пальцев, только там он и должен быть - четко под щитом противника, мазнув по белой сетке.

Идеальный трехочковый — совершенная копия одного из бросков Мидоримы.

Тецуя улыбается, видя, как команда облепила Кисе со всех сторон и радуется победе. Кисе никогда не проигрывает.

— Что, малыш, нравится баскетбол?

Дайки плюхается рядом, и на мальчика ложится его тень, закрывая от вечернего солнца.

— Хотя это глупый вопрос. — Большая ладонь треплет волосы. — С твоим-то братцем у тебя и вариантов небось ноль без палочки.

— Нет, — немного погодя говорит Тецу.

Его голос тонет в веренице возгласов, окриков и стука мяча, но Дайки все равно слышит, и его рука соскальзывает на худую спину, как немая поддержка.

— Нет?

— Мне очень нравится баскетбол, и брат тут не при чем. Я тоже хочу играть, когда вырасту. — И совсем тихое неуверенное:

— Только я не смогу забивать данки, как вы.

Такой маленький, хрупкий, он боится, что, даже став старше, будет куда ниже и слабее остальных и совершенно бесполезен на поле.

Дайки, похоже, так не думает. Он расплывается в улыбке и снова гладит светлые волосы.

— Не парься. Еще так вымахаешь, что Сейджуро тебе в пупок дышать будет.

Это совершенно неудачная шутка, но смех сам рвется наружу. Тецуя прячет его в поджатых коленках, как и свои, наверняка порозовевшие, щеки.

— И данков сделаешь до кучи. Меня переплюнешь. Может быть, — усмехается Дайки.

— Он всех нас переплюнет, — вдруг заявляет уверенный голос совсем рядом.

Тецуя вздрагивает и поднимает голову вверх — Кисе-кун очень высокий, почти как Дайки, — тут же снова прячет лицо, только на этот раз смущенно, чувствуя, как заливается краской.

Необычно яркие зимние лучи смягчили искры, сгладили, сделали солнце золотой пыльцой. Почти такой же сказочной и прекрасной, как кожа богини Сунны. Во всяком случае, так говорила та самая, запрятанная в портфеле, книга о мифах и легендах. Хотя Тецуя уверен, что Кисе-кун светит куда ярче любой покровительницы Света.

— И вообще, — странно довольно продолжает Кисе, — кто сказал, что Тецуяччи не может забивать данки? Еще как может!

На секунду Тецуе кажется, что над ним издеваются, но в следующий миг его подхватывают на руки и сажают на плечи, широкие и сильные, и на место подозрения приходит страх: пол оказывается слишком далеко, непривычно, огромные белые кроссовки — в разы меньше, голова идет кругом. Но так только поначалу. Потом Тецуя понимает, что сейчас он выше любого игрока, даже Мурасакибара-кун смотрит на него снизу вверх, а весь мир — необъятная территория баскетбола — почти как на ладони.

Прохладные пальцы обхватывают его ноги, аккуратно и надежно. Дайки, сверкая улыбкой, возникает сбоку, протягивает мяч; в тонких руках он тяжелый и большой, он, как и Тецу, — маленькая планета, и сейчас они оба вращаются вокруг одного Солнца. Подлетая к щиту, Тецуя буквально захлебывается восторгом, вцепляется в шершавую резину, чтобы не выронить. Уже оказавшись у корзины, под дружный рев всей команды он закидывает мяч в кольцо, не так красиво и дерзко, как это делает Дайки, не сокрушающе, как Мурасакибара, — по-своему. Неумело, слишком взволнованно, но уверенно Тецуя забивает свой первый данк, поддерживаемый рукой Кисе-куна.

Сзади воздух взрывают аплодисменты и чей-то свист, голоса сливаются в одну ревущую волну, предназначенную маленькому, сжавшемуся комочку. Он снова раскраснелся, щеки полыхают, было хорошо и неловко одновременно. На виду у всех, открытый, заметный — на него обрушиваются все взгляды. Ему, Тецуе, не привыкшему к такому вниманию, становится вдруг неуютно, страшно от собственного сияния. Ухватившись за мокрые от пота волосы — единственное, до чего дотянулся, — он тыкается лицом в светлую макушку, пытаясь спрятаться от всего живого и своего смущения в том числе. Под ним шевелятся, перехватывают подмышки, тянут вниз, и спустя мгновение Тецуя, прижатый к твердой груди, уже смотрит в искристые глаза. И жалеет, что его не оставили на месте, потому что улыбка, которой его одаривает Кисе-кун, вгоняет в алую краску еще сильнее и тяжело стискивает ребра, не давая воздуху протолкнуться в легкие.

Кисе-кун светится, переливается миллионами цветов, оторваться — нереально, можно только смотреть, впитывать и надеяться, что не ослепнешь.

Крупная ладонь скользит от плеча выше, по тонкой шее, ложится на пылающую щечку, гладит, едва касаясь. Внутри все переворачивается с ног на голову, пульсирует; Тецуя, кажется, начинает понимать значение выражения "сгорать изнутри".

— Похоже, скоро в нашем клубе появится еще одно чудо. — Его стискивают в объятии, через одежду почти вплавляя в горячее тело. — А пока Тецуяччи не вырастет, я буду забивать данки за нас двоих.

И в ту же секунду Тецуя понимает, что хочет отдать Кисе-куну все, что у него есть. Даже последнюю подаренную мамой плюшевую лису и любимые книжки, спрятанные от всего света в тайнике под кроватью.

Но этого недостаточно, — понимает он немногим позже, вспомнив, как Кисе-кун плелся с тренировки, волоча кипу пакетов, набитых предновогодними подарками от — как говорит Дайки — "безмозглого стада".

Недостаточно потрепанной, старой, но такой дорогой игрушки — последнее светлое воспоминание о маме, до того, как она начала увядать на глазах, а потом упорхнула из своего тела и стала ветром. Недостаточно перечитанных по десятки раз историй — сокровища, невероятный мир, до сих пор заставляющий сердце трепыхать в маленькой груди, едва глаза улавливают первые строчки.

Недостаточно и любимого ванильного коктейля, и детского шарфика, пусть слишком короткого для ученика средней школы, но самого теплого и мягкого, недостаточно заначенных сладостей и восхищенных взглядов. Этого мало-мало-мало. Это может дать любая, это и даже больше.

Тецуя ребенок, но он понимает, что практически ничего не может предложить Кисе-куну, Солнцу, у которого есть все.

Единственное, что ему остается — поделиться тем, чего нет больше ни у кого на этой планете. Его, Тецуи, сердце.

Поэтому маленькие руки старательно лепят из ярко-оранжево-розовой липкой массы знакомый силуэт который день. Пытаются, во всяком случае. Это тяжело. Каждый раз предполагаемое сердце превращается во что-то странное и непонятное, а новые попытки изматывают и раскатывают надежду до прозрачной хрупкости. Время идет, а ничего не получается. Пластилиновое нечто смотрит точками-глазами и напоминает перекрашенный кусок грязи, притащенный с улицы. Отчаяние окончательно накрывает Тецую. А потом так же быстро оставляет, когда Сейджуро заходит к нему в комнату и кладет на стол набор цветного пластилина - красного. И все, как ни странно, получается с первой попытки. Счастливый и довольный своим трудом, Тецуя бежит в библиотеку, — показать брату плод своих стараний, потом обнять, потому что без него он бы не справился.

— У меня получилось, — эмоций море, а голос все равно тихий и мягкий.

Брат, к слову, в библиотеке не обнаруживается. Зато там прячется дедушка, сидя в своем кожаном кресле, и, только услышав младшего внука, поднимает голову от кипы бумаг. Тецуя подбегает к нему и протягивает руки, в ладошках едва умещается большое, яркое сердце, гладкое и аккуратное. Трогательно красивое.

Дедушка улыбается, любуясь: Тецуя читает, изучает людей, смотрит, как играет в свой баскетбол Сейджуро, но никогда еще он ничего не делал своими руками. Приятное открытие выветривает из памяти недавно прочитанный договор и невольно заставляет вспомнить свою собственную любовь, давно покинувшую их семью.

— Сердце, не разбитое любовью, еще не сердце, — вырывается полушепотом из старика, но Тецуя слышит каждое слово.

Слышит и не понимает.

Только вернувшись в свою комнату он прокручивает призрачные слова еще раз в голове, и ему снова становится ясно, что дедушка очень мудрый и знает обо всем куда больше, чем восьмилетний ребенок.

* * *

Кисе-кун завис.

Кисе-кун хлопает своими прекрасными длинными ресницами и пялится на свои руки, будто держит в ладонях настоящую фею из сказки, а не очередной подарок, к которым должен был уже привыкнуть.

Подарок — две скрепленные алые половинки с трещиной по середине, раскрошенные маленькие ямки, переливающиеся на свету пятна клея.

Тецуя начинает подозревать, что Кисе-кун не понимает, что ему подарили, и как на это реагировать. Янтарные глаза кажутся слишком большими, удивленными, затянувшееся молчание накаляет желание сжаться в углу клубком и больше никогда-никогда-никогда.

Впервые Тецуя чувствует себя неуютно в собственном доме.

В пустом холле они одни: дедушка с отцом что-то обсуждают, закрывшись в кабинете, Сейджуро опять сидит за учебниками, едва из его комнаты вышли товарищи по баскетболу, Мидорима-кун давно ждет на улице. Он, похоже, предпочитает мерзнуть на вечернем холоде, чем чувствовать себя лишним.

Кисе-кун поднимает глаза — Тецуя кажется самому себе совсем крохотным и жалким. Он ждет, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, ему вернут "бесполезную и уродливую" фигурку, засмеют его и его хрупкие, неприметные, как и он сам, чувства, и страх ледяной паутиной уже ползет где-то в груди.

Тецуя выдыхает, развеивает оглушающую тишину.

— Это мое сердце, — говорит он, цепляясь взглядом за что угодно, лишь бы не прекрасное лицо, тем более — растерянные глаза. — Ну, оно стало сердцем после того, как я разбил его любовью. И теперь оно твое.

То, что происходит спустя, казалось, бесконечность, Тецуя не успевает даже заметить. Его вдруг обхватывает что-то большое, мягкое, привычно окутывает его целиком, а нос утыкается в шарф, светло-голубой, как небо этим утром. От шарфа пахнет апельсином, теплом и чем-то еще, приятно-легким и сладким, как и от золотистых волос, щекочущих веки.

— Спасибо, — горячий шепот в шею пускает по спине мурашки; теснота, цепляясь за плечи, сжимается сильнее. — Я буду оберегать его.

Тецуя думает, что расплачется прямо в пушистый шарф.

Спасает собственное удивление, когда он вдруг понимает, что смотрит в янтарные глаза, а чужие губы скользят по щеке, волнующе близко к его собственным.

— Тецуяччи, вырасти поскорее.

Кисе-кун необычно серьезный, далекий, хотя прижимается к маленькому телу своим, большим и длинным, и взгляд у него странный, переливающийся чем-то новым, незнакомым. Спрятанным далеко-далеко, предназначенным только для хрупкого мальчика с голубыми глазами.

А потом Тецую целуют, и мир уходит из под ног.

Целуют невесомо, медленно, пробуя на вкус, запоминая.

Дышать почему-то становится тяжело, и Тецуя снова чувствует, как внутри все вспыхивает и выжигает его с кончиков ушей до поджатых в светлых носках пальцев, а в прохладном холле внезапно становится слишком жарко.

Потом все как в тумане: его еще раз обнимают на прощание, что-то шепчут на ухо, запредельно красивый Кисе-кун улыбается ему тепло и открыто и, подобно Солнцу, ускользает, оставляя после себя отголоски света.

В ушах по кругу переливается сладкий шепот, будоражит, превращая тело в облако сахарной ваты, как та, которой позавчера угощал Мурасакибара-кун. Теперь Тецуя точно знает, что попросить у Санты Куроху, когда тот спросит, чего он желает больше всего на свете.

* * *

Мидорима встречает его кирпичным лицом и ощутимым раздражением. Сам виноват: никто не просил его топтаться на морозе. Хотя Рёта рад, что его подождали, а не бросили, учитывая особенности характера некоторых. В прочем, рад он только сначала, пока Мидорима не поправляет очки и выдает:

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что "твоему Тецуяччи" только восемь лет.

Рёту прошибает холодной дрожью. Где-то на уровне инстинктов он уже молится, чтобы его увидел только Мидорима. Нет, не так. Увидел кто угодно, кроме их капитана. Который, в первую очередь, был еще и старшим братом Тецуи, а уж это звание по праву давало ему честь скрутить наглеца узлом и до конца жизни пытать в подвале.

— Что? — Рёта смеется слишком наиграно, почти нервно. — К чему ты клонишь?

— К тому, — делая паузу между словами, чеканит Мидорима, — что Акаши тебя на корм своим лошадям пустит, если ты что-то с его братом сделаешь.

Первая защитная реакция слетает с языка мгновенно:

— Лошади не едят мясо.

— Ради Акаши они сделают исключение.

Рёта ежится и отступает на пару шагов в сторону.

— Мидоримаччи, ты жуткий.

Тот ничего не говорит, знает, что его поняли, и до станции они идут уже молча, оба в своих мыслях.

Лишь дома Рёта выпускает из ладони драгоценный подарок, который все это время сжимал пальцами в кармане пальто. Бережно кладет на тумбочку у кровати, рядом с семейной фотографией в черной рамке, смотрит на красное сердечко — единственное яркое пятно, теперь только оно цепляет взгляд во вдруг поблекшей цветастой комнате, — и почти физически чувствует потребность зарыться в подушки, лопаясь от счастья.

Он больше не боится Акаши, ему все равно, что скажет мир на его любовь, трепетную и нежную, запретную. Пока запретную. Это все не имеет значения.

Теперь у него есть сердце его хрустального мальчика, и Рёта подождет, подождет год, два, три, сколько угодно, чтобы потом поцеловать Тецую по-настоящему, глубоко и страстно, обнять его, сделать полностью своим и уже никогда не отпускать.

Подождет, потому что точно знает: его тоже ждут.


End file.
